Chūshi no Unmei
by Clear Cyan
Summary: Chūshi no Unmei is a otome game with six bishounens... six bishounen's who have a 88.7% chance of killing you. So, imagine Rin's surprise when she wakes up within the world of Chūshi no Unmei, and the only way out is to get mutual love. /"Can this be considered Heaven... or Hell?"/ RinX? You choose who Rin will end up with! Reverse Harem: Len, Kaito, Gakupo, Yuuma, Mikuo & Piko!
1. Restart

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters' in this story besides the plot, minor characters and Chūshi no Unmei's game gist. All rights go to the respectful owners.

**Character's:** Rin, Len, Kaito, Gakupo, Yuuma, Mikuo and Piko  
**Genres:** Fantasy, Supernatural, Romance, Humor, Adventure, Action and Drama  
**Rated** T for few swears and suggestive themes

**Chapter Note:** This chapter might be... poorly written, if I say so myself but it gets the job done. All there is to know within this chapter is to get the gist of the game, Chūshi no Unmei and the start of Rin's 'adventure'! There is a swear word present, so be warned. Not to mention I had quite the hard time grasping the whole 'girl moment' below, so I hope I did somewhat good. You also won't be seeing the other girls after this. I'll see you at the bottom, so enjoy!  
**Chapter Note2:** Edited something in. Minor, so it doesn't change anything.

* * *

**Chapter One**:  
Restart

* * *

"_You have been killed by Len. Game Over._" she read it for the tenth time, but the words just didn't seem to disappear from the screen.

This can't be 'Game Over' for her! '_Oh Hell no_!' She was on a roll here! She was _finally_ going to rub it in Luka's face that she passed her dead spot but no. Len killed her. '_That damn blond boy!_' Her hands gripped her orange controller whilst she scowled at the T.V. screen with loathing.

"You know, it's not going to change anytime soon." one of the other females present in the room spoke, cutting the tension with a butter knife.

Rin struggled with the desire to heave her control at the girl's mouth, so she settled with a mere glare, "Don't think I don't know that." she said through clenched teeth.

Luka gave her a honeyed smile as she ran her fingers through her hair, "Oh, I wasn't proposing that, but if that is what it reflects..." she lifted her words dangling in the air.

Rin's lips twitched in displeasure. Usually the two wouldn't act this way to the other, but she was _so_ close to being able to gloat over Luka. But no, Len just _had_ to kill her, huh? '_I swear if I was in this game, I'd have killed him first!_'

"I'm surprise," Miku cut in, four pair of eyes locked on her, "you usually never take that route, Rin."

And she was right. She didn't. She never did, so why did she?

Because Luka didn't either, so she had to prove her wrong.

With a sigh, the blonde girl fell back on the orange bean-bag chair with her arms spread out, controller resting on her lap, "Yeah, I know... Just didn't know he'll kill me halfway through the fight..." '_But I should've…_'

No one else could tell her otherwise since the others never made it that far (Luka not taking Len's route).

"True, but I never would've pegged Len as the 'you're-useless-I'll-kill-you-myself' type." Gumi worded from the bed shared with Meiko, her laptop open. "But then again, the walk-through sand guides said it was a twenty percent chance of dying on Len's route." Gumi shook her head in amusement as Meiko shared her wits.

"You have some fucked up luck." The brown-haired women sneered with a smile, red Gatorade bottle in one hand.

"Meiko, what did I tell you about profanity?" Luka elevated a pink eyebrow at the older women who snorted in response.

"Hey! I'm cutting cold turkey here!"- She gave the bottle a wave - "Can't make me cut everything!" The twenty-one year old sassed at the girl with a scrunched up nose.

Luka heaved a sigh at her behavior. Even through Meiko was the oldest out of the five, she sometimes didn't act it.

"Who cares?" Rin bellowed then faced Meiko, "But I agree! My luck is _terrible_." She turned back to the screen with a grimace.

Gumi gave a lopsided grin as Rin restarted the game while watching Miku crawl over to the blond to help cheer her up; next to her were Meiko and Luka spatting insults like no tomorrow, neither giving in.

Now although Rin says she has ruthless luck, to Gumi, it's probably just bad choice making. Rin had said so herself that most to all decisions within Otome Games never fit her perspective, and Gumi couldn't agree more.

For those many Otome Games, there are two female routes, so-to-speak, to choose from. The liking or dissing – simple as that. There was never that one answer you'd press without a second thought. That one answer that got you saying "That's _so _me". Nah, with Otome Games, you have to choose carefully to get the bishounens' you want. But of course, if the game allows it, keep each bishounen close to you as possible.

But this one's different. This game doesn't have that clichéd plotline, or that thirty-day timeline, or day-by-day base with updating episodes. No, this game isn't like those in the past because the whole point of the game, which pestered every girl, is to not die.

The Otome Game, Chūshi no Unmei, takes place in the future (roughly five-hundred years in) were the heroine is on the run from the government because the young maiden retains supernatural powers which is 'rare' in that time. In the beginning, girls have the open opinion of choosing who they want to run into between six bishounens' (in which luck must play on your side because there is a chance one of them might kill you at first glance).

Next would be playing the first chapter with caution. Why? Because each of the six guys have an 88.7% chance of killing you whenever they see fit (rumor had spread that the six guys also have some type of authority, be it fantasy or supernatural). And it is possible to die more than once in the first chapter, which the game possess sixty-seven chapters with special episodes.

In fact, when Chūshi no Unmei first hit the shelves – it sold-out in a heartbeat due to the art, the character's, plot and the goal of finishing the game before all else (not to mention the attractive computerize male voices).

One month in, sells for Chūshi no Unmei went down by 80%. Reviews for the game were dissing the creators and the gaming company: shouting that they had wasted fifty dollars on it. It was pretty much a lost clause until a certain someone posted the first Chūshi no Unmei fanfiction.

It was of yaoi context, but not surprisingly, it made a big hit. The Author to that fanfiction had been the first to make is pass four chapters (each chapter having ten parts), which caused a somewhat good uproar in forums about wanting to get pass chapter one and so on. That one story caused walk-throughs and guides to be created and rankings to be made.

And who was the one to save Chūshi no Unmei?

Why, Rin, of course. Which is way she must surpass Luka: the current top rank for being halfway through chapter ten, at all cost.

Rin spammed the main button like never before, flying through the conversations since the game didn't have a skip choice (one of the few downsides).

"Wow, Rin! You're already at chapter three!" Miku praised the blond who smirked in return.

"Of course, Miku!" Rin's eyes stayed glued to the screen as she continued to speak, "I'm not as spaced as you." she hinted, taking a quick glance at the blank and innocent face of Miku.

Sadly, the teal-haired teen didn't quite understand her choice of words, so she agreed to the insult without knowing.

"Miku! Don't agree to things so easily!" Luka spoke in a stern voice, like a mother to her daughter.

Miku tilted her head in question, "Why? Wasn't that a compliment?"

'_And they call _me_ the blonde..._' Rin sighed.

"Oh hush, Mother Luka!" Meiko joked with a grin, "At least we have someone within this group who knows how and when you'll die within the first chapter. We – _She_ should be glad!" It was partly true for Miku, out of the thirteen times she'd played, has never passed the first chapter and has found, possibly, each and every way to die.

Miku beamed like a sunflower and nodded along with Meiko who reached over and playful pushed her shoulder.

"..." Rin second thought her choice, unsure of the way to go. '_I should be bold this time._'

"Hey, Luka..." Gumi started, her eyes darting from her laptop screen, T.V., Luka then back, "Someone just made it to chapter eleven."

As soon as those words parted from her lips, Meiko shoved Gumi off the bed with force, Luka clawed at the cover as she climbed up to face the screen, Rin stayed passive but Miku jumped to her feet, her knee hitting Rin's right hand, triggering the blond to press the main button and whatever the blue bar was highlighted on.

"_Len has seen you as a betrayer. You have been killed. Game Over._"

"Oh my..."

"Wow..."

"Oops!"

"Heh."

Rin shivered with fury, "Miku..." she spoke in a low, threatening voice; her controller long forgotten on the floor as she rose to a stance.

Miku backed up, "It was an accident! I swear-!"

"You made me go all 'kawaii desu desu' on him!" Rin shouted but couldn't keep her good-hearted smile hidden as she made a quick grab for her orange shaped pillow - Miku seizing her leek pillow - and took a dive toward Miku.

After a massive pillow fight - Gumi hissing whilst protecting her laptop, the other four had to head home for it was a school night.

"Good riddance!" Rin shook her fits in the air, making over exaggerated stomps back toward the T.V., "Now I can play in peace." she seated herself on her cushion chair with a dreamful sigh, "A few minutes or so..." she told herself, taking a quick glance at the 8:47 P.M. time.

But those minutes turned to hours and soon the time read: 6:58 A.M. School started in less than an hour.

Rin yawned as she shut down her game and T.V. She made her way toward her bed with drooping eyes, heavy with sleep. '_I can probably sleep for thirty minutes or so..._' with that thought, she blinked.

Rin never made it to her bed for a good morning nap.

* * *

**A/N:** Originally, I finished this story for my little sister, but she wanted me to put it up so I obeyed her like the good brother I am xD She picked the main heroine, Rin, so I kept that the same. As for the bishounens, I searched through the internet for the most liked Rin pairings, but picked my favorite. And, since this story is more viewer choice, I'll be taking ideas for 'chapters', suggestions for character's and sometimes you'll get the choice of making Rin take which route!

Which brings me to here: The next chapter is the beginning of the game where it had been stated that the player may choose the first bishounen to run into -

**Who do you want Rin to meet first? {**_Piko_**!}**

**R&R**


	2. Brought To Light

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters' in this story besides the plot, minor characters and Chūshi no Unmei's game gist. All rights go to the respectful owners.

**Character's:** Rin, Len, Kaito, Gakupo, Yuuma, Mikuo and Piko (with two - three side characters!)**  
Genres:** Fantasy, Supernatural, Romance, Humor, Adventure, Action and Drama  
**Rated** T for few swears and suggestive themes

**Chapter Note: **This chapter was typed as a afterthought. I didn't want to just focus on seven characters alone, so I decided to add a character or three later on (this chapter revealing the first). This happens to only be glanced at in edit, so there's most likely grammar errors and such. Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter Two:  
**Brought To Light**

* * *

'_Why does my bed feel... stiff?_' Rin pondered in her head, her eyelids twitching in annoyance. When did her bed ever feel this way? It was usually soft but firm; the perfect bed that her friends were jealous of. It almost felt as if she was sleeping on the floor.

"..."

Rin's fingers jerked at the unidentified sound, not able to make out whether it was a voice or not.

"..."

The blonde teen shifted in her sleep, her face revealing her true emotions toward that sound. She just wished whatever it was – be it her mother, sister, or brother that it would just die right then and there.

"n..."

It was getting clear, and soon Rin recognize that it was a voice – a girl's voice to be precise, yet not one of her friends or family. '_There is an intruder!_'

"in..!"

She didn't like this person in her room; completely unwanted. Why did her Mother allow such an unknown being in the house? Or was it one of her brother's ' female friends'? Rin shivered inwardly at that thought. '_Uh! He seriously needs to move out! Those girls really know how to get on my nerves._'

But yet, somehow, she didn't have that irritating feeling she usually got when those girls came around. Her body was completely relax; her mind at ease. She felt... peaceful on this hard surface.

"Rin! ..."

Why did that girl's voice sound _so_ familiar? Why?

"Rin! H..." the girl's voice was feeble in Rin's ears, only being able to pick up a few selected words.

'_Oi! I can hear you!_' So why couldn't she change her body? Was she that exhausted from playing the game? Then again, she probably only got thirty minutes or less sleep and everyone knew she was a terrible grumpy person who took forever to get out of bed.

"Rin! Hurry and get your ass up!" Woah, did this unknown girl just swear at her?

Rin pushed herself to move her drowsy body and soon she was lying on her flat stomach with a groan of grogginess.

"Gosh, Rin! You're so feminine!" the girl bit with sarcasm and Rin held everything she could to not whack that person upside their head.

Rin grumbled as she fumbled to a sitting position with her eyes sealed. Her room was never this warm in the morning, or was it?

"Hey, Rin..." the blonde teen felt small, feminine hands close over her shoulders gently, "We got to head out already." Why did that girl sound apprehensive and in alarm? It was just school Rin had, not like she hadn't been late before.

"...got time..." Rin spoke half of her sentence within her head and the ending out loud. Man, was she tired or what?

"Tch." Uh-oh seems like Miss. Prissy-Pants is annoyed.

'_Servers her righ-!_' Rin suddenly felt her body be elevated off from her bed, '_Oh my Gosh, it's a he-she!_' She squirmed around but detected that the girl wasn't carrying her like her imagination had led her to believe...The girl was just helping her stand up. '_I bet you I look like a weirdo now..._'

Rin sluggishly opened her eyes one at a time to only quickly close them due to the much overused light. Her room only had one window (one lamp and one ceiling light), how could so much sunlight shine in?!

She tried once again and this time her blue eyes grew wide for a slight second at the room. She blinked once, twice, thrice... She must be having a dream within a dream. '_Sounds reasonable._'

This isn't her room. Heck, this room she's in isn't even _in _her house nor friend's! '_I've been kidnapped by a girl!_' She was overrating and she couldn't care less.

Rin panicked on the inside, but outwardly she appeared calm. She took in the space around her, the tan walls with four windows around, a black leather two-seater up against the far right of the room, a soft brown desk with a laptop to her left and a single folly red chair next to it. This room certainly wasn't a bedroom.

"Rin! Hey! Snap out of it!" A hand shot out in her face, fingers snapping repetitively.

'_All right, that girl is seriously cutting it close!_' Rin slapped the hand away and gave the girl a glare that quickly fell the second it was up.

The blonde took in the girl's wild, waist long cherry red hair that framed her cheeks, her fury red eyes that narrowed at her whilst a black cloak covered her attire from view, but Rin picked up a vibrant white with neon blue strips underneath. She did not know this redhead.

So, why did her brain click?

"Uh..." came Rin's clever and smart reply which only caused the former to roll her eyes.

The cloaked girl made a grab for Rin's wrist were a funky white wristband was over a deep blue glove, "Sorry for waking you up an hour early, but they came and we _have to move_." She tugged at her wrist, the two walking towards the door.

Rin's mind was blank. Her body was moving, but she wasn't thinking. She was shocked, and maybe, even a little bit afraid of unknown territory.

The girl opened the door but Rin's right hand caught it on her way out. She wasn't going anywhere without some answers.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Straight to the point and she won't be taking any excuses.

The redhead's hand fell from her wrist as she blinked at the blonde in disbelief.

"Miki of SF-A2 department. As for the area we're in right now... an inn at Liventta." She spoke without hesitation and a bit of bluntness. She apparently didn't like being questioned.

'_Miki..._' Why did that name ring a bell to her?

"Now, before you ask more stupid questions, can we at least get out of this inn?" Miki looked around them cautiously, as if someone were to jump out at them any moment.

"Wait," Rin flinched at Miki's harsh glare, "Just one more 'stupid' question?" Her voice wavered at the end. That girl's glare was a strong one. Bet she could make even Meiko flinch.

Her red eyes rolled, but she gave her tiny hands a wave (revealing, again, the gloves and wristbands), proceeding Rin to speak.

"Who?" When the words left her lips, she quickly regretted it.

Tension engulfed the two, closing in from all ways. Rin felt like she'd suffocate; her chest becoming heavy at Miki's blank eyes. She didn't like that look nor was she a fan of it either.

Miki swallowed, appearing not to like the tension either, she spoke up, "The Government. People who want our kind to run trials for 'human kind'." Her tone was nasty, and she didn't look like she'd let up any time soon, "Humans that want to understand our powers and where they came from." Her voice lowered, "Creatures that embrace no emotional state when they slash us vulnerable."

Rin felt a cold shiver run down her spine. None of this was making any sense to her. She's just a regular high school student! Age sixteen, height five-five, weight being slightly under with average smarts. What the _hell _does the government want from her? '_And what does she mean by _us?!'

The teen's thoughts bounced wildly within her head as Miki pulled her through the corridors, downstairs and into the main diner hall.

"Stay here. Don't make eye-contact. I'm going to pay for the room." She left without a response, seeming to be even more in a rush.

Rin took this time to view her surroundings. She examined the baby blue walls, sparkly clean windows, dark brown wooden table with four pairs of chairs at each, newly renewed white tile floor, a dark wooden black door being the exit and entrance, and the check-in counter where Miki was.

Miki and Rin weren't the only ones present in the room. There was the employee - a female, an old couple eating breakfast, a young girl and boy talking over a very thin laptop and a group of five guys staring at her.

One of them raised an eyebrow at her which she returned with a tilt of her head.

A strong grip shot up her right arm where Miki's ghost white hand was grasping her forearm, her eyes widen in terror.

"O-Oww...?" Rin shrugged her hand off, having a little more difficultly then she thought. '_This girl's strong._'

"Did I not tell you to not make eye-contact?!" She hissed; spit flying with the redhead's anger.

"But if I don't make quick eye-contact, wouldn't that make me even more suspicious?" Rin smirked inwardly at the dumbfound Miki. She just upped her.

She put her palm to her face and sighed. '_Did she just face palmed herself because of me?!_'

"You're stupider then I thought..." she whispered but Rin picked it up with an "Hmph!". "Look, everyone here knows to not make eye-contest with a group of guys in suits. _You_ should know that. Heck, you were the one to tell me!" What was this girl _on_?!

But Rin didn't get the chance to put her thoughts to words as Miki tugged her toward the exit. Through peripheral vision, Rin noticed that there were only seven people in the lounge. She had a bad feeling about the number count.

"Excuse me, Miss?" One of the suited guys came up, blocking Miki and Rin's path.

Miki's grip tightened and Rin did everything she could to surpass the urge to hiss to the redhead.

"I'm sorry," Her voice was sugar-coated that it almost hurt to hear, "but I and my friend here are in a hurry for the next match in the tournament. We do not wish to be late, sir." She made a move to round his right but another guy block their way.

"No worries, Ma'am." said the second guy with a fake smile, "This will only take a second."

Rin wanted to snort at that. '_Second my rear!_' She hated when people said that when it really took more than ten minutes soon enough.

Humans lie too easily.

"We would like to ask you two if you have seen anyone dress this way..." He held up two pictures, the first one was of a male outfit that's pure white with either: yellow, purple, blue, pink, black or green. The attire itself was pretty to Rin's eyes. It looked skin-tight but yet easy to move in. If she had ever seen a dude wearing that, she'd do more than just stare.

The next was for females with the same color scheme. It, too, appeared skin-tight but comfortable. There were two types for this one, unlike the six for the guys. One was a one-piece that would end at the girl's mid-thigh if worn, with neon blue strips and red toward the hem, white boots with dark blue lines, and a pair of wristbands; the color white and blue with a pinkish star on each.

'_That looks... familiar..._'

The other was of white too, but the side colors were yellow and black appose from the blue and rose from the other. The top, tight fitting, was pure white with a single neon yellow line on the left then right. The bottom were short shorts; white with a few yellow mixed in but mostly toward the hem. For the arms and legs, there seemed to be a transparent cloth that begins the color of black, but turn greyish toward the end. It was pretty, and if Rin had the choice to choose which one to wear, she'd choose number two.

'_Okay... those outfits seriously look familiar!_' But she couldn't put her finger to it!

Miki examined the two pictures, a frown forming upon her lips.

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen that type of clothing beside in arenas." The first guy's eyes then fell to Rin, who blinked blank.

What was she supposed to say? Oh, right: No, because she honestly hasn't seen anyone... A quick flash of an image appeared in thought, back to the moment Miki made a grab for her wrist, revealing her own and that weird wristband.

She was about to speak, when the guy looked her over with a grimace. '_Well..._' she bit, but couldn't help but look down to see why he appeared disappointed.

"When did I change into this...?" she spoke in an undertone, hoping no one heard her until she realized she had said it out loud.

Her outfit... was like Miki's. She, too, was wearing a black cloak with long sleeves and a parting in the middle.

Before Miki could hiss to her or even motion for her to not open her cloak, the blonde did just that to only reveal the spitting image of picture two for females.

"Ri-!" In a flash, Miki was held back by three guys whilst the other two went for Rin.

She closed her cloak, her eyes wide with fear as she darted them between the two men. '_The hell does this seem familiar!?_' Why did this all feel like déjà vu?!

Before she could react, the two guys got a hold of her by her forearms, their grip like iron and it hurt like a mother...

"By the Law, you two are under arrest for criminal actions and runaways..." the first guy was speaking, but Rin was in too much of a panic to grasp all of his words. She watched as Miki put up a physical fight with the three guys, her heart leaping to her throat at how helpless she was to the girl.

"Move. Let me calm her down." The first guy to speak to them walked up to the thrashing Miki and it dawn to Rin that only one guy was holding her back. They were taking her lightly, eh? Well, normally she'll show them her feisty side, but her body was frozen solid; eyes fixed solely for Miki.

The man rolled up his sleeves to reveal tan skin. '_Is he going to slap her?! Punch her?!_' With his left, he brought a pair of white gloves from his back pocket and placed them upon his right then left. To Rin, they appeared like normal white cotton gloves until pink highlights started to shine. And as his hands inched near Miki's wrist, the girl's fragile looking body grew stiff.

"N-No..." she pleaded, her once fury red eyes now held fright and panic, "Plah-Ple -!" Her begging was cut short as she let out a blood cringing scream escape her thin lips, her legs bend at their knees, and her fingers curled at peculiar positions.

Rin felt her heart sink to the depths of her stomach as she watched from the sidelines. She felt her knees grow weak from Miki's scream of pain; the ground felt as if it was eating her whole, draining her energy, and soon she felt her body fall until her knees met the solid ground.

"_**Ahhhggghhh!**_" Miki's body tried to resist the man, but he kept a firm grip on her wristband, his thumb and index finger over and under her pink stars. "_**Ah-Ah! Ahhrgg! Uh! **__S-Sto- __**Ahhuhh!**_"

Rin couldn't take it anymore; of Miki's screams and the pulsing blue veins visible on the redhead's arms. It was too painful to watch, too painful to listen and most certainty, too painful to experience.

But she couldn't run like the scared girl she was at this moment. She couldn't leave this familiar yet stranger of a girl alone to... what? Die? Be taken away? Nevertheless, she couldn't. So therefore, she'd have to find her courage - wherever it may be.

And that's when she saw it, right above her head and seeming to be invisible to everyone else but her. Two floating bars, one highlighted in blue - the top - and the other, grey. But that wasn't what got her to pause. No. It was the words written in them.

And how she knew them well.

The first sentence was: "Save Miki!"

The second read: "Run away and leave Miki!"

Rin choked on her saliva, her eyes wide with disbelief. '_No..._' She snapped her head back to Miki whose body was losing its sense of fight.

_That's _why that cherry-redhead seemed mysteriously familiar to her! She was the main heroine's best friend in Chūshi no Unmei! And the words floating magically above were the first, no second set of words to choose from. But why hadn't she seen the first set?

'_What _was_ the first set?_' She tried to recall it; evoke Gumi telling her that no matter the choice you choose the resulted would be the same...

'_The cloak!_' If she remembered acceptably, the player had a choice of either A) "Say 'No' to the man." where he'd come up to the heroine and reveal the outfit underneath or B) "Stay silent." where, either way, the man would come up.

But she didn't have those options! No, instead of the dude revealing it, she revealed her own self! '_What am I? Stupid?!_'

She cleared her train of thoughts and looked back above her head to the two options. If she remembered correctly, the first option had a 10% chance of survival and the second had a 70% chance of survival (she thanked Miku for finding that out).

But there was never that one option she'd most likely had chosen back then, yet now she did. '_Choice C, please!_' With that thought, the bar vanished into thin air, leaving a faint sparkle of blue.

With a confident inhale, Rin bolted from the floor to Miki, tackling the man wearing gloves with her body weight.

The shook from Rin's sudden outburst caused the men to be still, so Rin took the chance to make a quick getaway with Miki.

Jumping to her feet, Rin turned to grab Miki but quickly realized that Miki's body was far too weak to start running too soon. So she did what she always wanted to do - pick the girl up: bridal style.

High-tailing it out of Liventta Inn, Rin took a sharp left into a sea of people. Said people were giving her looks with her being in a cloak, Miki's lumpish body in a black cloak too, and not to mention she was carrying her like if her life depended on it. '_I'm gunna give them something to look at. I swear to..._'

The blonde bumped people out of her way, not bothering to apologize which gave her rude remarks from by passers. '_Not like I care..._' She needed herself and Miki to get to a safe place.

Rin jumped at the loud sound of a male's voice booming from behind her, heeding her to advance forward with panic.

The further she went, the less the people got around her. Soon, she found herself in a lonesome street, just she and Miki.

"Hey... Gi- Erm, Miki...?" Was it okay for her to call her by her given name? "Y-Uh, Okay?" This was not the time to be awkward. Too bad she didn't care.

Miki groaned and shifted in Rin's arm, the latter slowly brought her to her feet, resting the redhead's right arm around her neck.

"Y-...yeah." Miki released a short sigh palming her forehead.

"Awesome." Rin nodded then took the moment to gaze around her surroundings.

Her jaw could literally hit the floor. All around her were white and blue buildings that were at least seven stories high. The street they were standing in the middle of had small, regular (but advanced) vehicles lined along the sidewalk whilst above had a subway-like-train soaring through the air, back then forth.

It appeared just like the background picture for Chūshi no Unmei. '_This has got to be the most... awesome yet bizarre dream ever!_' She was excited yet weird out a little.

"Don't go spacing out on me again..." It never dawn on Rin, but now that she can finally focus on a single voice, Miki's was quite powerful for a small tone. '_Given that she sounds a little clogged up in the nose..._'

"Hey! I just saved your ass. Now, bow and thank me!" Rin puffed out her flat chest and rested her fist to her hips with a wicked grin. She was in a Game-Dream, may as well have fun before she wakes up for school.

Miki's left eyebrow twitched, "Now, listen here..." she got up close and personal to Rin, right in her face, "I don't know what's gotten into you lately" - '_Obviously..._' - "but that ain't give you a reason to order me around. Yeah, it's a given that you're ranked higher than me but rumor says your beast is passive during this month, so don't go acting high and mighty without any bite. Got it?" Miki's red eyes raged in fury, the slits almost closed. She waited for the blonde's reaction.

"...Heh, what?" Definitely not what she excepted.

Miki's 'explanation' didn't help one bit to Rin. But it's a dream, more so a dream about Chūshi no Unmei. '_Wonder why my dream isn't following the usually routes..._'

"Don't tell me..." Miki withdrew from Rin, a pitiful gaze locked with a puzzled look. "Damn, that must suck!" She slapped her hand against Rin's back and seemed to have regained her superhuman powers.

Rin choked on air, "The hell! Stop talking like I know what you're saying!"

Miki gave her a nasty smirk, and if Rin was to swing that way, she'd have been attracted to it, "I could have fun with you since..." her playful words died on still lips.

"Huh?" Rin blanked, "Yo, finish your sentence 'cause I'm a bit slow on this whole dre-" Rin felt insane pressure on her right side and before she knew it, she got the wind knocked out of her and tossed to the side like trash.

"You little bitch!" She remembered that voice! It's that dude from the inn!

"-_Ah_!" she clicked her tongue as the man had a hand full of her hair within his large hand, tilting her head upward.

"We're gunna teach you two scraps what it means when you deify the Law." He wore a sinister smile, a curl of the lips that Rin didn't like in the bits.

"Let me go fools!" Rin could hear Miki's fight in her powerful voice mixed with the deep voices of the men.

"The hell do you want, old man?!" Rin hollered at the man in front of her, watching the man's face twist in anger. '_Apparently, he doesn't like to be called an old man..._'

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger~! :O Nah, not really. Originally, after the afterthought, I was supposed to put the male that Rin would meet first in this chapter, but had a thought that it'd be too long. So I left it at this.

By the way, just to clear everything up... this whole chapter, Rin thinks it's a dream. Got it? So, naturally, she'll continue to think as such until... some chapters from now.

**Who do you want Rin to meet first? {**_Piko_**!}**

**R&R**? Pretty please? -3-

* * *

I want to thank those who favorited Chūshi no Unmei and followed it as well~! I appreciate the thoughts! And a special thank to **MizuneMinamiki **for aiding me with confidence toward posting~!

**theunhappytwins:** Thank you for checking Chūshi no Unmei out! As for the other girls, most likely no but we might see flashbacks of them. I appreciate the review~!

**Anonymous Guest: **Aren't we all too lazy to log in? :P Thanks and I'm glad you find my writing of liking! My, my. Those are the thoughts I had whilst writing the last chapter; revenge never tasted sweet, ne, Len? I appreciate the review~!

**Mugi-pyon:** Hello back to you ;) If only Chūshi no Unmei were real... but I'd probably won't play it (most likely to die like Miku in the first chapters...). My apologie for bumping a likeable character out so soon, but you'll see her in flashbacks... I appreciate the review~!


	3. It's A Girl! No, A Boy?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters' in this story besides the plot, minor characters and Chūshi no Unmei's game gist. All rights go to the respectful owners.

**Character's:** Rin, Len, Kaito, Gakupo, Yuuma, Mikuo and Piko (with two - three side characters!)**  
Genres:** Fantasy, Supernatural, Romance, Humor, Adventure, Action and Drama  
**Rated** T for few swears and suggestive themes

**Chapter Note: **Um, it's not edited... fully. Language is present. We won't be seeing much of Miki after this until future chapters. In fact, this is part of Chapter Two but I parted it to make a three. Slight OOC for Piko here since it's the first time am writing him out.

* * *

Chapter Three:  
**It's A Girl! No, A Boy?**

* * *

Rin thrashed in the man's grip, her palms doing their best to push him away and untangle his fingers from her hair. '_And I thought having short hair was an advantage!_'

"How **dare **you _**touch **_me _there?_" She heard Miki's powerful voice before one of the men went soaring pass her like a fly; she snapped her head to the redhead.

Miki bounced on the soles' of her boots as the three men slowly backed away from her; terror visible within their eyes.

"That's right glove-boy! Mess with me for a second time, fool!" She was smirking with confidence as she rocked back and forth, fist up, palms out.

"Never send new recruits to do a job..." Rin heard the male above mutter to himself. With a jerk, he let go of Rin's hair and strolled over to the group.

'_The hell are they belittling me for!?_' Her eyes observed the man near Miki; who stood in a fight stance, palms facing him.

So they were just going to leave her like this, out in the open? She could run away, escape from them for all they knew. But she wasn't. She didn't know why she didn't, yet something inside her planted her feet to the ground.

'_But this is a dream!_' she thought, her eyes lit with an idea, '_and in dreams, the dreamer is free to create anything they wish._' And Rin currently held that power, or so she thought.

With that optimistic idea in mind, Rin shut her eyes tightly as she ignored the groans of pain from the men and Miki's satisfied laughter.

If this is all currently a dream, then she can dream herself powers - such as invisibility! Too bad she didn't know the true supernatural power the main heroine holds but anything goes in her dream. The only hints she got were: "beast", "light", "shape", and "time" - whatever those mean.

"What are you _doing_?" When did Miki stop her sadism actions?

"Y-You can see me?" Rin pondered out loud, her eyes vast in disbelief.

Miki scoffed, "Nah. I just talk to myself." Rin's sympathetic face nearly made Miki whack the living lights of the blonde, "Yes! I can _see _you. Why do you even ask?" She was further than aggravated.

Rin looked down then back up, "I thought I could go invisible..." Why did she feel foolish saying that?

The redhead didn't hold back her laughter, "HA! You? Invisible? You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

Rin stubbornly looked away from the girl, not taking a likely to being made fun of.

Taking a look around their surroundings, Rin noticed all five guys laying around, striving to get back to their feet.

"When did..." she was amazed at what Miki did, or at least, what she believed Miki did. For all she knew, the redhead could've flashed them. But then again, this is a dream and Rin isn't too fond of that idea. '_Wonder why I didn't see her fight with them? Oh right, had my eyes close..._'

"I don't mean to break some serious concentration," she mocked, "But we got to get moving from here before they fully regain their movements." She tugged Rin up by her arms, dusting the girl's cloak.

"What? Why? I think you did some pretty decent damage." The blonde slapped the girl's shoulder with a friendly smile.

"Yes, I know," she rolled her eyes, "But even so, we got to head over to the underground."

"Under-" Miki gave her a harsh glare, shutting the girl up of her foolish questions and started to drag the girl down the street, away from the men.

So Rin didn't know much about Chūshi no Unmei, but neither does the rest of its fan-base. Heck, the producers for the game are probably the only ones who know the secrets of the game and how it ends.

The Chūshi no Unmei game booklet that came with it didn't really leave too much information about the character's they'd run into or the main character herself - you had to play the game to unlock information and so far, Rin only unlocked three tabs for three character's: Len, Mikuo and Kaito.

The thing was they were just filled with the basics.

The first tabs were filled with an outer character information: the height, hair color, eye color, texture, body frame, age and birthday.

Here's what Rin has so far:

Len - age sixteen, birthday on the twenty-seventh of the twelfth month. Next was the color of his hair, which was more yellowish then plain blond, then his eye color. Third were his appearance in height and body, and when Rin read his height - she laughed for a good five minutes at the whole five foot six point two inches (it was the little tuft of hair that was most likely the point two).

Mikuo - age seventeen, birthday was on June the eighth. His whole appearance (minus the height and frame) looked a tad bit like Miku. Heck, their hair color and eyes were even the same! Even their name (they once had a conversation, Rin and Miku with Gumi included somehow, about Len and Mikuo being gender-bents of themselves and that somehow, people were following them around to make those male characters)! But Mikuo's overall appearance vastly differed from Miku with his height being five foot seven inches and his body being lightly lean yet appeared quite skinny (like Len).

Kaito - age nineteen, date of birth in the month of February on the seventeenth. His overall appearance didn't leave any questions for Rin, with his smooth ocean blue hair then to his matching eyes. Obviously, his body built was that of a nineteen year old and maybe even a little bit more.

And that's pretty much all.

So, it's a wonder how her mind conjured so much of the little information she knew to dream this world up.

Yet, why wasn't her mind putting her through the regular routes? Was it because she doesn't necessarily have that one male lead she wants? What's wrong about switching between the six male leads?

Nothing.

So why was she second guessing?

"God, you're helpless!"

"Eh?" The next thing the blonde knew, Miki was shoving her down the street at full pace. The redhead's really in a rush, huh?

"I still don't know where we're going, Miki!" Rin shouted, tripping over her own feet but with Miki behind her, she quickly regained her balance.

"I told you, the underground. Do you seriously want to be labeled?" Miki felt like she was talking to a child, or a very slow teenager. Either way, she really wants to smack this girl to her senses.

Labeled? The hell? Rin's already labeled at school! You know, the crazy blonde who never shuts her mouth, doesn't take no for an answer, doesn't do her classwork (let alone homework), talks back to teachers -

One look at the blonde's face made Miki decided to spat twenty questions at her. With a halt, the redhead stopped whilst Rin lose her balance for a quick second again.

"What do you remember?"

"Remember about what?"

"How long is your beast going to stay in hibernation?"

"Excuse me? Are you taking about my -"

"What day is it?"

Rin choked on her saliva, "U-Uh..."

"Month?"

"..."

"...Year."

"2015! **Boom!** Do I pass the test?" Rin smiles like a hyper child, waiting for their parent or guardian to pat their head and say good job.

Miki smacked the blonde with all her strength, "Oh God, I'm sorry but your tone is annoying the hell out of me!" she sounded sincere, but her face says otherwise...

"Th-That huuurt~!" Rin whined, gripping her left shoulder as if she took a bullet even though she's pretty sure the pain she is feeling was similar.

Miki gave her eyes a roll, "God, and here I thought the rumors weren't true..."

"Rumors? What rumors? 'Bout me?" Rin points to herself, an eyebrow raise.

The redhead gave her a once over, a frown forming upon her features, "Yeah... Rumor had it that you were in rest at Lab 101 for a full fledge month. Then people starting talking that you suddenly had 'awaken' from your slumber to only disappear right before those petty humans eyes - nice, by the way." she added as an afterthought.

Rin felt the girl pat her on her shoulder but she was too dazed to even bark a comeback. '_Lab 101? Sleep? What is she talking about..._?'

She never learned much of the main heroine, so this background story is new to her. '_Then again, I'm probably just making this up. It's a dream after all._'

"...ere's a funny thing, though." Rin quickly followed Miki's words and just hoped that she doesn't question anything that she didn't hear, "Until today, we've never really met before. Given that we've chatted over web and verbally through phones, sometimes letters, I've never would've pegged you as a blonde... who's short... gots a pitched voice that doesn't match her... and is flat chested."

Rin's arms fling to her chest automatically. The hell with not listening to her full words! No one makes fun of her none-existing bust! '_Not even myself!_'

"You're one to talk highly, Miki!" She adjusted her arms, a slight blush forming on her cheeks, "From you're tone of voice, I've thought you'd shorter and appear as a boy. Especially when you go all emotional... Gah, your voice." She was bluffing. She didn't know what to say once Miki's words geared through her brain, but she had to be snapping.

Miki froze for a split second and almost appeared as if she wasn't breathing during that short time, "Well... that can go both ways." she spoke low and husky.

"Huh?"

"Your voice and appearance remind me of a certain person, too. Who's a boy, mind you. Of course, I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about." she wore a grin Rin didn't like in the bits.

'_She's talking about Len..._'

_"_Would it be considered incest when you take Len's route, Rin?_" Gumi had spoken up one night._

_"_Gaah!_" her controller fell to the ground, doing one and a half somersault. Lucky there was no choices on the screen. "_Where are you pulling this from Gumi!?_"_

_"_Nah, Gumi. It'd be more of..._" Meiko paused, her eyes dragging themselves toward Rin with a twinkle, "_...twincest_."_

_Rin chucked a pillow, "_It ain't anything! And for future information, I only take Len's because he has the most walk-throughs!_"_

_"_So, you take him only because he's easy? His route, that it?_" Gumi sounded slightly confuse but understood since everyone tries to avoid getting killed._

_"_Ehh? Rin likes easy boys, huuh?_" Meiko nudged Gumi who coughed her laugh._

_"_Hush! Be quiet Meiko and stop your double meanings!_" Rin prepared for another throw._

_"_Wait!_" Meiko waved her hand, "_I still have one better one -!_"_

Least to say, Rin understood what she meant.

Sure, she didn't like being mistaken for a dude on a daily basis, but, say, when one goes to a convention and is dressed as a male, it's fine.

She remembers one Con she had gone to with her older brother (Rinto); both dressed as Len from Chūshi no Unmei: Rin the 'up to date' version whilst Rinto was the 'older' version.

That weekend was a nightmare to Rin (and maybe Rinto) for everywhere they went dressed as such, fan-girls came and glomped in more ways than one. It was petrifying for Rin but Rinto seemed to had enjoyed it a little _too_ much.

"Your point?" Rin bit, her face mocking the redhead.

Miki flinched at her tone, "N-Nothing. Never mind." she then took Rin's wrist and tugged her down streets.

Wherever they're going seems far away for Rin.

"How much longer? My feet are getting tried and my wrist feels bleh from your grip..." Rin ranted, her feet stomping the ground.

"Look," Miki whips around, "Do you ever shu- _Shit!_ How did I not notice them?!"

Rin wore her question upon her face, and then turned around to see what she was talking about.

"There!" It was the five guys from earlier.

"Screw your hurting feet, we're going to sprint out of here!" Miki gripped Rin's shoulders and turned her around first.

"Miki! They have back up!"

"What? Seriously?" Miki and Rin backed up to one another, their backs pressed. "Persistent bastard! Rin!" Miki took a quick glance through her peripheral vision at Rin then the additional men, "We're going to have to fight our way through."

Fight? Is she shi-

"_You're_ pulling my leg, right?" Rin laughed awkwardly, her eyes never straying from the men feet away.

"Nope," Came Miki's reply just as she leaps away from Rin's back and toward the five men.

The men advanced to Rin within the time Miki got to her targets, triggering the blond to freeze for a split second but if she had stayed still a second longer, she would've be hit by his fist.

With a swift duck, crouching below the man's knee, Rin avoided his punch, knocking him off balance at her dodge. Putting her weight on her left leg, Rin spins on it and brings her right foot to where the sun don't shine; he stumbles backward in pain.

It's a given that she doesn't have insane strength like Miki but she knows a thing or two about protecting herself thanks to her older brother.

Due to her sudden outburst, the other men were dumbstruck; prompting Rin the opinion of making a run for it (Miki can take care of herself).

She didn't get very far.

"**Ahh!**" Rin's hands shot up to her hair were one of the men held her by. She thrashed in his grip but only made the pain worse. Tears started to form in her eyes. '_Pain... pain isn't supposed to be in a dream... it isn't!_'

But she felt it. The agony from the guys pulling her hair, the discomfort from the fist that inflicted pain to her gut and the voice of Miki in ache once again.

It all _felt _so real! Was this a dream or not? She didn't know and frankly, she didn't want to find out.

"Duck!" a feminine voice called to her (at least, she thinks they did) but instead of doing as instructed, she stood frozen still.

It happened so fast that Rin wasn't sure whether a fist or foot had struck her face, causing her body to crush into the brick wall.

"The hell!?" Rin hollered; tears free falling from her glossy eyes as she holds the side of her head.

"I-I said to duck! Why didn't you listen?!" The girl screamed to her in panic whilst running to her aid, "I'm so sorry! Maybe I should've waited one more second..."

Rin's vision blurred as the girl gets her to her feet, triggering the blurriness to mass.

"Idiot! You don't move a person when they get struck in the head! It's common sense, Piko!" Miki barked at the pair as she defended herself.

"A-Ah! ...that's right..." The person almost let Rin collapse to the ground if she wasn't for her snappy voice. "I'm sorry... again..." They slowly brought Rin down, gently placing her on the ground.

"...Tha-..." Rin's words drifted off the second she gave the girl, no wait, the _boy_ a clear look at their face.

'_Ho-Holy-! It's Piko, Piko!_' If she could, right now she would most likely be thrashing around at how close his face is to hers but her body hurt. So, she settled with moments that appeared as if she was having a seizure.

"A-Are you okay? Is something wrong?" He panicked, his dual-color eyes grew wide, and "Did I set you down too fast?" The boy was too compassionate for his own good.

Rin shook her head, her neck warming up at the proximity he was near at. '_Personally space, dude! Personal space!_'

"Piko!" Miki's booming voice snapped Rin back to the present, "Get that fool out of here!" She sent a dirty look toward Rin who sent it right back.

Piko seemed skeptical by the request at first, but nodded.

"Hey, woah! I'm not leaving the redhead alone just yet!" Venom poured from her words, her eyes set on the nasty grin from Miki.

Piko darted between the two bickering girl's, hesitant of how to response. Either way, his was going to disobey a girl.

"Idiot!" Miki shouted, twisting the right arm of a guy, "They can't get me since, unfortunately, I'm already labeled! But they can for you, and _you_!" Miki nudged her head to Rin then Piko. "So both of you - get out of here before I blow you out! Got it?"

Rin gripped to the waist of Piko as she pulled herself up from the ground, unnoticed of his light blush, and shouted back, "Stop acting all high and mighty! You think -!" Rin couldn't finish her comeback at the action Miki had just pulled. '_She... She just stabbed that man with some kind of knife!?_'

"Come again?" There was that smirk again.

"C'mon, Rin." Piko tugged her left arm around his neck then lifted her up with his right arm under her knees. "We should listen to her." He murmured a dazed gaze in his eyes.

Rin stayed silent whilst keeping the warmth from her neck to spreading. _'She better be okay..._'

* * *

**A/N:** ...I really didn't know how to go about this this anymore D: Writer's block, if you may. But I'm kind of doing research, if you can call what I'm doing, of some Otome games. I'm reading some blogs of some Jap. Otome's whilst having some of my friends link me some websites or mail me some games. So far, I'm playing and taking notes from - Hakuouki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom, (P)lanets, RE-Alistair and MCL (...mycandylove... Add me if you have one! I'm so lonely D:{Xelestine /shot}). Cheesy. Heck, beyond cheesy these games are for guys. But, eh. They're enjoyable to a extent with my stupid, double meaning jokes at the cheesy lines. Makes everything more bearable.

Ideas? Suggestions? From you lovely ladies? ;)

**Who do you want Rin to meet next? (**_Yuuma~~~~**!**_**) **

**R&R**? _Pretty please_? With a **Miki's Cherry** _on top_? Ne~? {...double meaning not implied...}

* * *

**Guest(One):** Thank for checking, and taking a chance, with Chūshi no Unmei! I hope I don't disappoint you in the future :3 Lol, even though I've thought out the character's roles in this story, I still it funny that it does seem that Gakupo or Kaito would just "pew pew" her in a second {more Gakupo then Kaito}. Ah, a jealous Len, eh? That might happen. Don't know. Chūshi no Unmei is a viewer story after all and it may just become true! Lol, it'll be a hard game, I tell you what. I appreciate the review~!

**Guest(Two...?):** I'm thinking that you reviewed both the first and second chapter since you come off as the same person. Which if you are, thank you very much for reviewing on both chapters! I love when people do that. I'm happy you can relate to Gumi and her laptop. It's her precious. {I'd counterattack with -oh wait, don't want to type that xD} Thank you for the wonderful comments about the story in general! I'm happy that you love it so far! I appreciate review~!

**AoiCherry: **Sakura~! Love your icon pic :3 I agree with the whole "MC's are mostly all weak" statement since I'm playing them as we... type. I kind of don't what Chūshi no Unmei to follow a cliché plot so I went with action since I love action. Strong MC we want. No, no. Feel free to ramble! I want to know your thoughts on this topic to make the story flow better. Thank you for the compliments for Chūshi no Unmei! I appreciate the review~!

**MizuneMinamiki: **Can you believe I didn't get a notification of your first review in my email? I was like "Fuu-! Why email, why don't you tell me important things?" ...Nevertheless... Mizucchi~~~~! {that's right, four!} Thank you for reviewing on both chapters! That's means a lot. So all you need to see is "Piko" in a story and you'll just click... interesting indeed... Don't read identical! Thank you for pointing those out {although I probably have that in this chapter as well...} I'll go back and change them when I happen to be in the mood xD Lol, I really did wait until I remembered that I had to proceed with my reading to know what you typed -_-" Sometimes I just obey too easily... YESH! Len is, in fact, in the game as a character {love interest?}. Ramblers unite! {Second review now...} Yesh, feel the guilt eat you up! Mwaha...hah... I feel mean for some odd reason..? You have two more corners to sob in, Mizucchi. Choose wisely, young one. Yeaah, I'm enjoying writing Miki myself. She has this flexible spunk and I just really like writing that {which is way this chapter dragged on...}. Lol, 'contest' and 'contact' 'block' and 'blocked' -See? It's my dyslexia! Totally wasn't lying about that. And you totally read that right although I kind of don't remember typing that in the chapter but its there... Creepy... SAO, no I didn't really get the idea from it {although I've watched and wanted to do something similar with the Vocaloids} but the action might be similar though no one will die... at least I don't think as of now... afhaiusgfnbi -Thank you again! Mizucchi! And I totally don't want to rush this although the end of this chapter seems rushed... and this is pretty lengthy for a reply, ne? I should stop... Gotta... hopeyouenjoyedthischapter /shot \(*o*)/ I appreciate the review~~!


	4. Quiet the Lure

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the following characters' in this story besides the plot, minor characters and Chūshi no Unmei's game gist. All rights go to the respectful owners.

**Character's:** Rin, Len, Kaito, Gakupo, Yuuma, Mikuo and Piko (with two - three side characters!)**  
Genres:** Fantasy, Supernatural, Romance, Humor, Adventure, Action and Drama  
**Rated** T for few swears and suggestive themes

**Chapter Note: **So I actually took my time in editing this {so maybe it wasn't a four minute look over like always (it was ten mins), but whateves}. But hey, you spot something amiss, just tell me flat out. I'm thinking of editing all chapters every 5th, like once the next chapter comes out, I go thru and edit chaps 1-5, and so on and so forth.

* * *

Chapter Four:  
**Quiet the Lure**

* * *

Piko had never encountered a more stubborn girl in his life beside Miki, but Rin took first place. In fact, the blonde was too stubborn to the fact that the silver-haired male couldn't even pin-point the reasons on how she was.

She just _was_.

"You're not the boss of me, pretty boy!" Rin retorted as she stomped her way around the small room, acting like a spoiled brat.

Piko let out a thick sigh, "Rin, please? I'm not asking very much of you," He strained to reason with her but she was, quite frankly, too stubborn.

"Not asking much of me?" Rin repeated with a scoff, "You are so! You're asking me to be a decoy! How is that not asking much of me? Hm?" She threw her arms up in the air in hindrance.

But Piko wasn't really requesting for her to be a decoy, too bad she just didn't listen to the full context. However, the boy tried again.

"Rin, I'm simply asking a favor of you to check up on a friend. If I could do it, then I would. But I honestly can't," He was so sincere to her that keeping up this irresponsible wall of stubbornness was difficult. "Please? Can you please check up on my friend and send him a message?"

Rin turned with a huff, spinning on her heels to face the window but hastily took three steps to the side, '_Why am I blushing?!_'

If he kept on with his 'pleases', then she'll surely break down and accept, '_When was Piko so nice in this game..._' No, not only nice, but a gentleman at that. He had put up with her bratty nature for a full day and has yet to snap at her like she had thought (better yet, like how Gakupo did to her in the game).

The game.

That's right, this was all a game. Not a dream, but a virtual game of real time.

Just how was she going to get back home?

For the full day of yesterday, Rin recalled her life.

She missed her friends; the too-bubbly Miku, stern-motherly Luka, gaming-master Meiko, computer-freak Gumi, heck, and even her brother Rinto! She had never thought of the day that she'd miss her brother, but right now, she'd do anything to see a familiar face in the crowd.

It was freaky how one night she was with her friends, playing Chūshi no Unmei until almost morning but they all had to depart and left her alone, playing for a couple more hours until she passed out.

Would everything be altered if she had only played for an hour like she had stated? Or the fact that her friends didn't leave, but stayed? Would they all have been hauled in too?

Rin had shed tears that night when the realization of being alone had took its toll on her, but luckily Piko had asked for two rooms, and not one (another reason why he was a gentleman). She wouldn't had known what to do if she had started crying in front of him for she had never let anyone see that side of her, not even her own Mother.

'_Snap out of it Rin!_' The blonde mentally slapped her cheeks to keep herself in check. '_Since it's a game, I know what I have to do: Stay alive until the very end._' Which was the side plotting of Chūshi no Unmei – staying alive. But she had forgotten the main part of the plot like all otome games; falling in love.

Too bad that part of the plot isn't ringing a bell to her.

The silence was killing her and she couldn't stand the fact that he was staring at the back of her head, most likely with pleading eyes; she abruptly turned.

Piko stood there with, she was right, pleading eyes. He almost looked hurt at the fact that she wasn't going to help him, and her heart ached at that. But there was something else that caught her attention.

That's right. The floating bars in front of him, seeming to once again be invisible to everyone but her.

The choices were:

A) Help Piko.

Or

B) Don't help Piko.

It was pretty darn obvious which one she'd choose.

"Fine; I'll help!" the top bar glowed golden as the bottom one vanish with silver, "But you owe me something," she added, and could had sworn she saw a mixture of gold and silver in front of Piko.

The steel silver-haired boy beamed at her and Rin did everything she could to halt herself from uttering her "Aw" at him.

"Thank you, Rin! I promise I'll repay you! Double, even," Now, why did it sound like something she wasn't going to like?

.V.

Because she wasn't.

"Why didn't you tell me I have to dress up, Piko? Why?" Rin's voice boomed around the room, making Piko whimper faintly at her tone, his eyes appearing glassy as a puppy would when yelled at for missing the puppy-pad.

Piko was too damn adorable for a teenage boy! No teenage boy should have that much amount of cuteness, no male should ever!

The steel silver-haired boy gazed down to his boot feet as his hands fiddled with the hem of his shirt as his word uttered in fail, "I-It's... I'm sorry, I knew you'd hate it, but I can't... I don't want to go back, dressed as... as..."

Rin held her hand up, telling Piko that he needn't continued; she pretty much guessed the reason. '_He's not a pretty boy for nothing._'

"It's fine, okay? I'll do it, just... just guide me through it, 'kay?" Last thing she wanted was to get lost in that place.

"Of course!" Piko acknowledged with a strong nod, "That's way you'll have this," He took out a small ear-piece from his shirt pocket then motioned for her to turn around. Rin obeyed and allowed Piko to place the piece in her ear; goose bumps arising at his brief touch.

"So... you'll be speaking with me the whole time, right?" Why was she suddenly nervous? And why did her body feel weaker than normal, or just a couple of seconds ago?

"Yeah..." Piko trailed off as a group of men passed them and into the building, "Just be careful okay? I can't see everything you're walking into, and I know some guys will pop out of nowhere, but we'll use an excuse to get away. Trust me."

And she did, wholeheartedly.

So here she was, inside a building she thought she'd never step foot into; a place where women of the legal age (or at least appearing so) sold their bodies for money just to go on for another day.

Rin felt insanely prickly with the revealing outfit Piko has given her, and to distract her from the stares of men and other girls, she thought of Piko wearing it and ended up even more uncomfortable. '_I'll never tease him for being a pretty boy or too girly, I'll never do it!_'

"_Once you make it to the end of the hall, take a right and keep going straight,_" Piko's soft voice invaded Rin's ears, making her heart beat calm.

The blonde did as told but ran into an old man who reeked of alcohol, '_Who drinks at this time?_'

"..." He spoke in a slur, his words not making any sense in the least and Rin started to panic when he made a grab at her chest.

"P-Piko!" she jumped away from him with a yelp.

"_Don't go back! Just walk pass him Rin. If he's as drunk as he sounds, he'll stumble after you. You're safe._"

Rin swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded to his words.

Cautiously, she paced herself away from the man as he slowly turned toward her and swung an arm at her; she panicked and sprinted down the hall and just as Piko had said, he stumbled to the ground with a loud slam.

"_Good! Now turn left at the pink door._" She did, "_Then right,_" she followed as told, "_Now... walk through the rose pink door, not hot pink, but rose._" Good thing she knew the difference.

Rin walked into something she did not want to see.

"_Don't close that door!_" Piko's voice called to her, his own wavering, "_Just repeat after me and you'll be out of there in a second! Be strong!_" It sounded almost as if he was telling himself that, and not Rin. '_I bet he knows exactly what's going on in here._'

"Wha..." the man started but Rin interrupted him with a hiss, her voice stronger than normal as she repeated what Piko told her.

"The Boss wants you to room 906 this instants or you're pay will be cut," Rin wished she was as strong as her voice 'cause for all she knew, Piko's friend could be that dude –

"I see," came the reply of the pink-haired women who rose to her full height, towering over Rin, "My apologize Master, but I must take my leave." Her bow was elegant, given the fact that she hardly had clothes, but still.

The man frown and pulled the women down, triggering Rin to almost dive to him and yank the girl away from the guy, but she held a hand to her, telling her it was okay.

"My deepest apologizes, but she is our Boss's; no one else's," The female then quickly got back to her feet and grabbed Rin's wrist, pulling her behind her and out the door before the guy could react.

'_Am I supposed to follow?_'

"_It's fine. I forgot to tell you, but the person you're with is my friend,_" Piko seemed to answer her thought, which calmed her down once again.

Soon, Rin found herself in a lonesome room, clear of people. She looked to the girl and was about to tell her about Piko when she responded before she could.

"I thought you'd never step foot in here again?" If that sentence didn't get her confuse, then her, now, deep voice would dumbfound her.

'_Wait a minute... I don't think it was a she to begin with, but a he!_'

"Did you lose a bet again? I told Piko that he can just call, or at least get Gakupo to order me, that way my pay won't be dropped again," He kept going on and on, telling her things she didn't understand. It was almost like if he thought he knew who he was talking to, "Len? Are you listening?"

There it was! He had mistaken her for Len! '_Well, that's a blow to my women pride._'

"_Hand Yuuma the ear-piece please, I can't stand him making a fool out of himself,_" Piko commented.

Rin blinked at the now quiet guy who seemed to be taking in her appearance as a whole. She took out the ear-piece and handed it to him, wordlessly.

He raised an eyebrow, but put the piece in his ear anyways and immediately his body tensed.

This was, probably, the third time Rin had ran into Yuuma: the pink-haired mysterious guy. In the game, she never really went to him for anything and strayed from his path, but from that piece of information from today, she just might be interested in knowing more from him.

"I... My apologizes, Miss. Rin. I had foolishly mistaken you for a friend of mine who bears the same color of eyes and hair. Please forgive my ignorance," If she thought Piko was a gentleman, then Yuuma was more than! And that voice! Why did she never pick his paths again? If she recalled correctly, the first time she heard Yuuma's voice was when Gumi was playing (just the two of them) and in came his voice before his picture, and what a great first impression if left for them.

And what was that impression?

Yuuma's opening at that time was him panting for breath. He really knew how to leave an impression, especially this time around too.

"I-It's completely fine!" She stuttered as she broke eye-contact with his golden stare. Let's not forget that now she knew it was a he, she now fully saw the attractiveness from him. He wasn't just a pretty boy like Piko; he had a masculine aura about him.

"Miss. Rin -"

"Rin's just fine. Or, you know, any nickname. Haha!" She laughed awkwardly, a blush creeping across her checks.

Yuuma blinked at her and, thankfully, didn't bother with her awkwardness, "If it's fine with you. Nevertheless, Piko has told me about what has happen. We must leave now, follow me," He held his hand out and Rin placed her tiny hand within his large grip; she couldn't help but flinch in which Yuuma had seen.

"Sor-"

Yuuma interrupted her apologize, "It's understandable. I'd do that same." So understanding, really, why did she never go down his routes again?

.V.

"What it that bad?" Piko asked, concerned etched over his features.

Rin gave him a blank stare, "What do you think? I enjoyed it?" She drawled with a look.

Piko frowned and it almost caused Rin to apologize, "You don't have to be so vulgar about it," he addressed, "I just wanted to know if you're still okay after that. Sorry."

Rin parted her lips but no sound came from them as he turned his back to her.

"Pi-"

"Piko," Yuuma's voice overridden hers, "I'm done now. We can depart," The older male's lips twitch downward a tad when Piko only gave him a short nod and Rin looked defeated.

Minutes flew and soon the three where at the train station.

"I've notified the others about our arrival," Piko spoke up, cutting the tension around the trio.

Rin pouted at his back as she walked beside Yuuma who studied her structure and habits. Just her luck to piss off a pretty boy, only she could do that – and she did.

The three boarded the train with others, cluster of people pushing others to fit, triggering Rin to trip over her own feet but luckily a pair of strong arms caught her waist.

"Are you okay?" Yuuma asked with a pink eyebrow raised.

Rin could only nod her head as her body felt warm and her heart beat quicken. She couldn't trust her mouth, knowing she might say something stupid.

Yuuma's lips twitched in a small, unnoticeable smile but Rin caught it and couldn't help but thought how much his smile affected her.

"Hey!" Piko's voice cut in as he, to Rin, purposely pushed his way between the two (even though there was room around them), "We gotta stick together, 'kay?" He looked to Yuuma, then Rin and gave her his sweet, adorable smile.

Apparently, it doesn't take much to get Piko to start talking to her again.

* * *

**A/N:** Piko was fun to write, just got to say. Aswell as Yuuma. I'm so happy I drafted their character's before I started this... OH! Good news, I finally know where am going with this story 'cause if you hadn't caught it in the past three chapters, I was lost. So, like, heed that **Fantasy** genre {it's not first for no reason} 'cause powers and action will be taking a part in future chapters.

Anyways, thanks to lovely suggestions, I decided to pace the **Romance** with how most Otome games go {though its mess up 'cause, like, how do the guys fall so fast for the MC's? Just... seriously?} as you can already see in this chapter :3 ...this will be a tough feat for me since writing those hints really gave me a headache. Is that even possible? Or is it just me? Gah! I'm rambling again!

LOL _One more thing_: This chapter went completely off of my original draft so, yeah. I don't know why that subject ended up playing in this story, but it gave a interesting twist, of sort. Maybe. Not really. I suck D:

**Who do you want Rin to meet next? (**_LEN_**_! _**_Oh my gosh, you'll all gunna love it**!** I think**...**_**)**

**R&R**? _Pretty please_? I'll love you forever... ~(-o-)~!

* * *

**theunhappytwins: **LOL But I like age gaps... Don't just shoot me down here :P Thanks for reviewing!

**Made2352: **Thank you for the compliment, and I'm glad it has caught your attention! Thanks for leaving a review!

**AoiCherry: **And I update again! LOL thanks for that suggestion there; I played Love Revo these past weeks (no walkthroughs mind you), and I had a blast. Though the whole concept of the game was like: Wut? It was still fun. Thanks for reviewing! If you have any more suggestions, feel free to leave them in your review!

**MizuneMinamiki: **I will fix that! LOL Yesh, take that in a double meaning way. Just take it. Erm, uh, well, the fluff with this! No! Miki didn't die! {to hell with spoilers :P} We'll see her soon... soon. Thank you~! I was a bit iffy on how to portray Miki since I haven't really read much of her {shame on me!}, so I'm glad I made her likable in a way. You'll love Piko even more in the near future, count on it! Len shall be next, and you can count on it being filled with comedy... at least, I hope. LOL I haven't even drafted the next few chapters yet, but yet you're already thinking of love interests :P Thanks for leaving a review~!


End file.
